


Please

by HighPitchedRingingNoise



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Control Issues, F/M, Occupation of Bajor, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, repost, slight daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPitchedRingingNoise/pseuds/HighPitchedRingingNoise
Summary: The Prefect's frequent visits to Hedrikspool have nothing to do with the Province, and everything to do with its Minister's daughter.(This is a repost with only a few minor edits from a work I deleted a few months ago.)
Relationships: Dukat/Tora Naprem
Kudos: 6





	Please

The function room was half-packed with various Bajoran dignitaries and reluctant Cardassian officials, but Dukat only had eyes for one woman. His gaze followed her as she moved between the men, plucking glasses of sparkling champagne from the waiters' trays, flirting unashamedly yet managing to smoothly dodge any wandering hands with grace. He chuckled, taking a swig from his glass of kanar. She was truly a politician's daughter. She turned to speak to the sector's head Glinn and Dukat took the opportunity to admire her.

Her long, glossy hair fell in ebony waves and was swept neatly back over one shoulder, a sparkling jewelled clip adding the glamour he knew she craved. The back of her midnight blue evening gown fell down to her lower back, just short of scandalous; he licked his lips imagining the dimples that lay just out of sight under the soft, undoubtedly expensive fabric. He came down to Hedrikspool more than was necessary, just to see those dimples - and what lay below. 

As if she had sensed his gaze burning into her bare skin, Naprem turned and offered him a fleeting, polite smile; he returned it slyly with a small raise of his glass. Nothing improper. After a couple of minutes, he saw her lay a hand on the Glinn's arm, offer her apologies with a beguiling smile, and walk casually towards the exit. Dukat finished his drink, waited another few seconds, then followed. A glance to the side and he saw the gritted teeth, the false smile of her father, who knew exactly where his incorrigible daughter was heading, and why Dukat was also making a sudden, unexcused absence. 

The corridor was cooler and as the door swished closed behind him, the noise of conversation was abruptly cut off, leaving only the sound of her high heels clicking on the marble floors. Naprem kept her pace casual, wouldn't even look over her shoulder, and he copied her, staying a good twenty paces back. Soon enough, she disappeared into an office, leaving the door open. He entered, closing it behind him, and finally, they were alone. 

Naprem leant on her father's desk, carelessly pushing aside the padds and other items cluttered across its surface so that she had enough space to perch on it. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," she said, baiting him before he even had a chance to step closer. 

He smirked. "Liar. Why else would you have bothered to come?" 

"I have other lovers," she said, looking at her manicured nails. She glanced up at him, and the glint in her eye sent a jolt of want straight to his groin. "Speaking of which, where is Kira Meru tonight?" 

"Where is your husband?" he retorted. 

"What husband?" she shot back, without so much as a blink of shame. 

Dukat chuckled and began to walk towards her. "Another divorce, hmm? You do get bored easily, don't you?" 

Naprem showed no signs of fear as he leaned over her, his hands planted firmly on the desk on either side of her hips. "Men do tend to become rather tedious, after a while. In fact, I'm feeling rather bored right now." 

"Well, then," he said, pulling back. "Perhaps I should leave." 

"Or," Naprem countered. "You could stop talking, and fuck me." 

He leaned back in, brushed her hair back and whispered into her ear: "Ask nicely." 

He could feel the imperceptible shiver that ran through her at those words and a victorious smile quirked his lips. He knew of her reputation amongst the others: spoiled, demanding, vacuous. She was anything but. In the two years since their casual bed-sharing had begun, he had come to know her better than she realised. Yes, he thought. It was all a front that she displayed; for self-protection, he assumed. Naprem was smart, smarter than her father; the calculated, pompous First Minister of Hedrikspool Province. She was beautiful, any fool could see that, but there was something deeper, something vulnerable to her attractiveness that was only glimpsed once in a blue moon, on those incredibly rare occasions where she let her guard down. She was a rare prize: a woman with the soft Bajoran beauty, and razor sharp Cardassian wit. 

She swallowed; he watched her long slender throat. 

"I'm not going to beg you, Dukat," she said brazenly. "We both know that you came here to see me." 

Dukat moved suddenly, pushing her dress - which as expected, was silken in his fingers - up over her hips, knocking her off-balance on the desk so that she had to quickly grab his shoulders. He'd had his suspicions, his eyes had been fixed on her backside for most of the evening, and when he looked down, they were confirmed. 

"You aren't wearing any panties," he said, with a laugh. "So, what were you preparing for?" 

"They ruined the lines of my dress," she protested, but she too was smiling now. 

They were nearing the end of their sparring now, his hands softened on her hips, she moved hers from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. 

"You're a bad girl," he teased, and then her nails pinched his sensitive ridges, making him grunt a little in pain. 

"I'm a woman," Naprem reminded him. "And don't you forget it." 

"Unlikely," he said, sucking in an appreciative breath as his fingers strayed from her hips, up her smooth inner thighs to the juncture between them. She was wet under his touch and he pressed lightly against her entrance, making her squirm. 

"I don't want foreplay," she groaned, shifting her hips to give him more access. "Just take your pants off." 

Dukat drew back to look at her, and Naprem rolled her eyes adding an only semi-sincere, "Please." 

He complied, more than ready himself. Naprem reached between them to take hold of his shaft and he responded by pressing her legs further apart, scraping his nails lightly down her thighs. It had been several weeks now since he'd indulged himself with some good - _really_ good - sex, and he was rock hard in anticipation. Their lips met for the first time that evening, crashing together in urgent need. He claimed her mouth, kissing her until she dragged herself away, breathless, her lips swollen. 

"No," he commanded, as she tried to pull him forward by his hips. She was always trying to lead their trysts, and he let her... but only to a certain extent. "Bend over." 

She scowled, but he knew she was too desperate for him to put it off any longer. For once, she complied without argument. His pants dropped to his knees and he slowly lifted her dress, exposing her inch by inch to his hungry eyes. Tucking it underneath to keep it out of the way, he was mesmerised by the sight of her bare crotch - mere centimetres from his face - and couldn't resist. Naprem moaned, a sound mixed with indignation and passion, as he ran his tongue the length of her: circling her clit, licking down her labia until he reached her soaking wet entrance, where he paid special attention. She tasted delightful, and he hummed, sending vibrations through her that made her legs tremble. He licked softly around it, teasing her, until she was begging him with no trace of sarcasm left in her lilting voice. He rewarded her, licking harder, and then dipped his tongue inside. Pressing a warning hand on her lower back, he moved his other hand up to caress her buttocks, and then slyly, pressed a finger against her asshole. 

As expected, she tried to squirm away, and he pressed down harder on her back to keep her in place. He knew she liked it, and he knew the only reason she was trying to bat him away was to retake control. It was always the same dance. To ease her, he moved his tongue away and began to lavish his attentions back on her clit, until she was incoherent under his ministrations. He took her right to the edge, and stopped... then again, and again. Naprem had a love/hate relationship with edging; he knew not to push her too far, knew the exact tone of her voice when she needed it to end, when she demanded her satisfaction. 

"Skrain, please!" she cried. 

Deciding it was time to show mercy, he withdrew and stood up. As he got into position behind her, he looked out at the large window that dominated the wall they were both now facing behind her father's desk, realising that the light inside the office meant they could see their reflections staring back at them. She was flushed and panting, he didn't look much better. Grasping her hip in his left hand, he lined himself up with his right, and then sank inside her with a loud groan. His rhythm was fast from the outset; he pounded into her over and over again, gripping her hips tightly, revelling in each little squeal that escaped her lips. He watched their reflections; Naprem caught his eye and then buried her face in her arms. 

"Look up at me," he ordered breathlessly. "Naprem, look up at me." 

The dulled ridges that decorated his member rubbed her in all the right places, he could feel her trembling in his hands as she approached her climax for the fourth time. If she surrendered her need for control, her desperate but ultimately futile need to have the upper hand on him, he'd let her finish this time. Stars, how he adored this difficult woman, he realised through a haze of lust. Her warm skin impossibly soft in his hands, the way she molded perfectly around him, taking him in eagerly. He needed to see her, he _needed_ it. 

"I'll stop," he threatened, though his voice waivered treacherously as he thrust hard against her, holding still with his groin pressed against her backside. 

With a sigh of frustration, she obeyed. Dukat watched, completely enthralled, as the emotions that she usually kept carefully hidden behind a mask were displayed across her face. 

"Beautiful," he murmured. He moved his hand round to the front, and began to circle her clit in time with his thrusts. He took her hard, fast, and then everything seemed to contract to a single point in time, as her orgasm finally claimed her. They both cried out, oblivious to anyone within hearing range outside, as Naprem's inner muscles seized him, clamping and relaxing repeatedly until she collapsed, exhausted against the desk. Dukat managed only a few more thrusts before he followed suit, hissing through his teeth as he pumped his seed deep inside her. 

"No..." she groaned, as sense began to return, along with their breathing. "I don't have any underwear." 

Dukat laughed as he hauled his pants back up and then helped her to stand. "You aren't seriously going back to that party, are you?" 

"Unless I get a better offer," she said with an attempt at a casual shrug as she fixed her hair. Her chest was still heaving, her skin still flushed a rosy pink. Dukat caught her hand and brought it to his lips; a peace offering. 

"My darling, I haven't finished with you quite yet."


End file.
